Tomorrow
by Batsutousai
Summary: Rock Star!Draco is travelling the world after the war, keeping in touch with friends and his girlfriend at Hogwarts by owl. What tragedy befalls? –Character death, Severus/Harry, Draco/Hermione, noHBP–
1. Chapter 1 Letters

**Title:** Tomorrow

**Author:** Batsutousai

**Beta:** Magickmaker17

**Pairings:** Harry/Severus & Draco/Hermione(Which I'm not fond of, but I needed Draco to have someone at the school…)

**Warnings:** Mentions of slash(you know, guys with guys? Ring any bells?), light cursing, major character death

**Disclaim Her:** [pulls lint from her pockets] Not yet…. [sighes] I don't own "Waste Away", either. It's used with permission from Yih.

**A/N:** This will be a 3 "chapter" fic. I should know, I've already written it all out. I plan on getting it all up before school starts(that would be the 7th, for me), but not all at once.  
This originated from a song written by Yih that she put in one of her own fics. It inspired. I wrote.  
Please R&R!!

/Chapter 1 - Letters/

* * *

Dray—

How's the tour coming? Having fun with all those screaming fans?  
Ah… We miss you here at Hogwarts, you know. Well, I know I do.  
Let's see… Snape's gotten all moody, and not even Harry can get him to talk to him anymore. You'd be laughing if you were here, probably are as you're reading this. At times, it's just like seventh year, when Harry first started pursuing Snape.  
Thank you, as always, for the album. I can listen to it and imagine you're here, singing just for me.

Much love,  
Hermione

* * *

Mi—

I hate fans. I despise fans.  
I am, however, a very in control Malfoy and shall not Avada Kedavra them…  
Yet.  
Potter and Sev are fighting? Or is it Sev just being a prat?  
Yes, I laughed. My manager is still giving me funny looks.

Ever singing in you ear,  
Draco

* * *

Dray— 

Glad to know I won't be losing you to anyone any time soon. Just, please try not to kill anyone, Dray. Saying you're an Order spy won't work this time.  
I think it's just Snape being a prat, really.

Listening intently,  
Hermione

* * *

Sev— 

Stop being a prat.

Your godson,  
Draco

* * *

Mi— 

No one compares to you. Trust me. And, yes, I promise not to kill anyone. Don't tell your owl to peck the hell out of me next time.

Singing words only you can hear,  
Draco

* * *

Draco— 

I have no clue what you are on about.

Severus S. Snape

* * *

Dray— 

THERE BETTER NOT BE A NEXT TIME!

Hermione

* * *

Prat— 

Potter, Sev. I mean Potter. Stop ignoring him.

Singing Sensation,  
Draco

* * *

Mi— 

I fear your owls, dear Mi.  
No next times. I promise.

Whispers of sweet nothings,  
Draco

* * *

Draco— 

I was not aware my love life was any of your concern.

Severus S. Snape

* * *

Dray— 

I'm holding you to that.

Missing you dearest,  
Hermione

* * *

Ponce— 

It becomes very much my business when Mi complains about it. Even if I don't quite like Potter.

Draco

* * *

Draco— 

Of course Professor Granger would mention it to you. Very well. I shall talk to him.  
Brat.

Severus S. Snape

* * *

Dray— 

How did you do it?! They're back together again! If I could stuff hugs and kisses in this envelope, I'd fill it! You're brilliant!

My very best,  
Hermione

* * *

Mi— 

My secret.

Draco

* * *

Malfoy— 

I've been ordered by Herm to thank you for bringing Sev around.  
Consider this my thanks.

Harry J. Potter  
Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

Potter— 

I just couldn't let him get away with being a prat, even if it was to you.

Draco W. Malfoy

* * *

Malfoy— 

I'd expect no less from you.  
Herm made me listen to your album. It's rather good. What do you think about performing here at Hogwarts? Herm and Sev would rather like it.

Harry J. Potter  
Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

Potter— 

The cat would agree?

Draco W. Malfoy

* * *

Malfoy—

I'll talk Minerva around. Give me a date and consider it done.

Harry J. Potter  
Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

Potter—

Not a word of this to Sev or Mi. We both know how much fun it is to surprise them.  
Halloween.

Draco W. Malfoy

* * *

Malfoy— 

You're not our special guest for the Halloween Ball. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at five pm sharp the day.  
Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy – or should I say, Mr. Rising Dragon.

Harry J. Potter  
Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

Potter— 

I WILL hex you, Mr. Man-Who-Won't-Stop-Living!

Draco W. Malfoy

* * *

Malfoy— 

And I WILL block it.

Harry J. Potter  
Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

Prat. 

Draco W. Malfoy

* * *

Git. 

Harry J. Potter  
Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

Ponce. 

Draco W. Malfoy

* * *

Ferret-face. 

Harry J. Potter  
Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

Dray— 

You'd better not be trading insults by owl with Harry.

Hermione

* * *

Mi— 

I'd never do something so childish!

Draco

* * *

Potter— 

How did Mi find out we were insulting each other by owl?

Draco W. Malfoy

* * *

Dray— 

Don't you dare lie to me, Mr. Malfoy!

Hermione

* * *

Malfoy— 

She started reading my mail when she realized I was getting constant owls from you. Sorry.  
Ready for Friday?

Harry J. Potter  
Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

Mi— 

Sorry, love. I promise to behave.

Draco

* * *

Potter— 

You're an idiot, Potter. A complete and utter idiot.  
And, yes. I am.

Draco W. Malfoy

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Death Notices

**Title:** Tomorrow**  
Author:** Batsutousai**  
Beta:** Magickmaker17**  
Pairings:** Harry/Severus & Draco/Hermione(Which I'm not fond of, but I needed Draco to have someone at the school…)**  
Warnings:** Mentions of slash(you know, guys with guys? Ring any bells?), light cursing, major character death

**Disclaim Her:** [pulls lint from her pockets] Not yet…. [sighes] I don't own "Waste Away", either. It's used with permission from Yih.

**A/N:** This will be a 3 "chapter" fic. I should know, I've already written it all out. I plan on getting it all up before school starts(that would be the 7th, for me), but not all at once.  
This originated from a song written by Yih that she put in one of her own fics. It inspired. I wrote.  
Please R&R!!

Sorry this chapter is so short! The big one's next!!

* * *

/Chapter 2 – Death Notices/

* * *

Hoffman, Aubrey  
Ex-Auror passed away on Monday, October 27 while dozing on his family's couch at home.

* * *

Percell, Rose  
Left her family and friends on Wednesday, October 29. Ms Percell worked as an Obliviator for the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

Snape, Severus S.  
Killed in a Potions accident in his classroom on Thursday, October 30 while saving a student's life. His students, friends, and lover will miss him.

* * *

Young, Mamie  
Died peacefully in her sleep on Thursday, October 30 over her shop in Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3 Halloween

**Title:** Tomorrow**  
Author:** Batsutousai**  
Beta:** Magickmaker17**  
Pairings:** Harry/Severus & Draco/Hermione(Which I'm not fond of, but I needed Draco to have someone at the school…)**  
Warnings:** Mentions of slash(you know, guys with guys? Ring any bells?), light cursing, major character death**  
Disclaim Her:** [pulls lint from her pockets] Not yet…. [sighes] I don't own "Waste Away", either. It's used with permission from Yih.

**A/N:** This will be a 3 "chapter" fic. I should know, I've already written it all out.  
This originated from a song written by Yih that she put in one of her own fics. It inspired. I wrote.  
Please R&R!!

* * *

/Chapter 3 - Halloween/

* * *

"Harry, you cannot hide in there! We need you at the Feast and the Ball!" Hermione Granger, Professor of Transfiguration, shouted through the Deputy Headmaster and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor's door.

"I said I'm not coming." The quiet reply barely made it through the thick door.

"Harry, you have a job to do!"

"Go away, Herm."

"Don't you dare make me come in there, Harry James Potter!"

"You'll end up in the Hospital Wing before you can even get the door open. Go to the Feast, Herm."

"I'm not leaving you to your self-pity!"

Harry didn't respond to that.

Hermione glared at the door for a long moment before turning and storming off through the stone corridors. Severus Snape and Harry Potter had spent a month warding their private room's door. If Harry didn't want to let her in, there wasn't much of a chance that she'd get in conscious, no matter how smart she was.

* * *

"Dray?" Hermione gasped at her boyfriend of three years when he caught her after she'd, literally, ran into him in the Entrance Hall.

"Mi! What's wrong?" Draco gazed into the tear-stained face with worry.

"Haven't you heard?" Hermione whispered.

"I haven't heard anything since we started for Hogwarts on Wednesday. I'm playing at tonight's Ball as the surprise guest. Why?"

"There was… an… accident…" Hermione gasped as tears started down her face again.

"An accident, Mi?" Draco gave her a perplexed look.

"In the Potions classroom…" The woman nodded, not sure she could tell her boyfriend what had happened.

Draco froze, silver eyes widening. "Sev?" He managed in a choked voice, fearing he already knew the answer.

"D-d-de-" Hermione stuttered before bursting into violent sobs. This reminded her too much of Voldemort's last reign.

Draco's normally pale skin whitened impossibly. "No… Not Sev…" _'Not my only family left.'_

Hermione could do no more than nod.

Draco shook himself from his daze and took his girlfriend in his arms, rubbing her back as he pushed his emotions away like a "Good Malfoy".

By the time Hermione had calmed down, Draco had realized that Potter hadn't met him in the Entrance Hall like he'd said he would. "Mi, where's Potter?"

Hermione looked up at him with sorrow-filled eyes that he'd never wanted to see again after the end of the war. "He's locked himself in his room…"

"That prat!" Draco growled. "I'll go talk to him, Mi. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, thank you, Dray! He hasn't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday! I'm so worried about him!"

Draco understood immediately. Hermione and Severus had, constantly, complained about Potter's generally poor eating habits. The Man-Who-Lived had a tendency to near-starve himself, even when not stressed out in the slightest. If he hadn't been eating properly before Severus' death, and then hadn't eaten since…. The blonde rock star nibbled on his lip as he easily made he way down to the dungeon room Severus and Potter shared.

The ex-Death Eater spy stopped outside the closed door and glared at it darkly. "Potter! You didn't meet me in the Entrance Hall!"

"I'm not in the mood, Malfoy. Go find a little Hufflepuff to bother and leave me in peace." Came the flat reply.

Draco stared at the door in shock. This was nothing like the Harry Potter he knew! "You'll have to come out sooner or later, Potter. I'd make it sooner, if I were you."

"Why?" Potter inquired quietly.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Your job? Your friends? The fact that Mi's going to murder you if you make her worry much more? Pick one."

"I'd rather die."

Draco startled. "What?! Why?"

"I have nothing to live for."

"So help me Merlin, Potter. If you don't get your scrawny arse out here this instant I'll-"

"You'll what, Malfoy? Hex the door until it starts hexing you back?" Potter gave a painful laugh. "Go back to Herm. Leave me in peace."

"Are you really in peace, Harry Potter? Are you?" Draco shot back coldly before storming off. _'Let the prat rot with his damned misery! Let him rot!'_

* * *

Harry slipped up the dungeon stairs and over to the doors of the Great Hall, where he knew the Halloween Ball would be in full swing. As he poked his head in, he heard the last note from one of Malfoy's songs end. He glanced around the room, not coming any further in, yet not pulling any further out.

_'So far so good.'_ No one knew he was there.

* * *

Draco smirked to himself when he caught sight of Potter poking his head in the door. _'Perfect. I only hope this works.'_

"Fine Hogwarts students and staff." Draco addressed the room. Everyone fell silent and looked up to him. The blonde noted, with satisfaction, that the raven-haired professor at the door had slipped into the room and into a shadow by the door, making him near invisible in midnight robes.

"A fine man died here yesterday." The blonde noted the looks on some of the students' faces, the one that said, quite plainly 'you _must_ be joking', and grinned. "Although he was a git and a bastard most of the time." This got some laughter and Draco let the joy swell and fill the room for a long moment before curbing it with a grim gaze that he passed over the group before him.

"Severus Snape may very well have been a bastard, but he's left his mark on all of those who've ever known him. I promise that, no matter what age you may be, you'll never forget that man that glared at you until you either messed up the potion you were working on or managed to finally get it right. You'll always remember how he'd take points for no obvious reason and then give you a detention when you tried to reason with him!

"Those that knew him as a spy in the war with the Dark Lord will recall his selfless sacrifices at every turn. He was reliable and smart. He saw things from a different point of view that gave him ideas when even the smartest the Light had to offer drew blanks. His cunning saved his life, and many others. I, myself, can remember times when he'd take a _Crucio_ for me, or cover my arse when I was almost caught.

"Those who have known him on a more personal level can recall his wry humour, dark jokes, and constant death threats when something wasn't going his way. I seem to recall a rather dirty chess set that he had, and he loved to challenge people on it, watch as they would blush instead of move. He had his deep love for his potions and that fierce protective streak for those he cared for that made you wonder if he should have been a Gryffindor."

Draco glanced around the room as he paused. He noted that, not only were all the teachers crying openly or fighting tears, but most of the students were the same. A few pained smiles slid through the crowd at his own light jokes. He spared a quick look at the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor hiding in the shadows and noticed the unchecked tears sliding down his pale cheeks as he hugged himself tightly.

"Now, I hope you'll all indulge me as I sing this last-minute song that I wrote not but a few hours ago after arriving here at your school."

And the Malfoy Heir closed his eyes and sung a cappella. The room was filled with his voice and not a sound interrupted him.

_"I know you don't want to think about tomorrow __  
But it is another day__  
And whether you make it a new beginning or not__  
It will come like any other day_

_"The sun will rise, the darkness will fade__  
And you have the choice to decide__  
If you'll stay and mourn inside__  
Or come out and live once again_

_"You know I want to see you live again__  
You know I can't stand to see you sad__  
It breaks my heart, it makes me cry__  
You know I want to see you live again_

_"I know you don't want to think about tomorrow __  
But it is another day__  
And whether you make it a new beginning or not__  
It will come like any other day_

_"You know he wouldn't want you to waste away__  
Not alone, not here, not now, not when__  
He loved you as much as you loved him__  
You know he wouldn't want you to waste away_

_"I know you don't want to think about tomorrow __  
But it is another day__  
And whether you make it a new beginning or not__  
It will come like any other day_

_"You know he wouldn't want you to waste away__  
Not alone, not here, not now, not when__  
He loved you as much as you loved him__  
You know he wouldn't want you to waste away_

_"I know you don't want to think about tomorrow __  
But it is another day__  
And whether you make it a new beginning or not__  
It will come like any other day"_

As Draco sang the last word, he opened his eyes and locked silver with emerald. He nodded his head to the Man-Who-Lived and let his voice cut through the deafening silence. "Potter."

The Hall turned to face the shadowy corner where Harry Potter stood. Hermione let out a gasp of surprise. _'How long has Harry been standing there?!'_

Harry stared back at Malfoy for a long, tense moment before nodding his head in response. "Malfoy." The room visibly relaxed, until a devious smile that everyone, teacher and student alike, knew well and had learned to fear, stole across the raven-haired man's lips. "Malfoy, please stick to singing with instrumental back-up. That sounded horrible." He commented, seeming to forget that their were still fresh tears on his face. It was this ability, to ignore things that others might find overly embarrassing, that had gained him the respect he had among his students.

The blonde singer merely laughed at the insult, shaking his head. "At least I'm not tone-deaf, Potter."

"One doesn't need to be able to carry a tune to enjoy good music." The professor replied in an off-handed manner.

Draco smirked. "You just admitted you're tone-deaf, Potter. In front of most of Hogwarts, in fact."

"Oh, it's just been too long since I made the front page of the Daily Prophet."

The room filled with easy laughter at that. Draco signaled to the band behind him to start up an instrumental piece and motioned for the Man-Who-Lived to join him out in the gardens. Potter nodded and slipped through the crowd with ease.

The two men walked over to a quiet corner in companionable silence. Once there, they turned to gaze at one another.

Harry finally broke the silence. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saying all the right things. For finding the right song. For helping to keep Sev and me together, no matter what."

"Of course."

Harry smiled sadly. "He'd want us to be friends. That's what he's always wanted, I think."

Draco cocked an eyebrow at the darker man. "I was under the impression that we were."

Harry pondered that for a long moment before nodding. "We are, aren't we. In some very strange, very twisted way, we are truly friends. Have been, for years."

"Then we can stop with the surname shit."

Harry laughed. "Of course. I can't be calling my own godson Malfoy!"

Draco froze and gave the smirking man before him a rather un-Malfoy-like gape. "You're joking."

"No. The reason Sev wouldn't talk to me was, apparently, because he was nervous as hell about asking me to marry him, which I still find quite endearing." The raven-haired man twisted a small silver ring on his finger that Draco had often seen Severus wearing. The man had said he'd give it only to his true love, if there was such a thing for a man like him. "The ceremony was to be this weekend, since I knew you'd be here. We'd already legalized it, but Minerva was the only other person who knew. It was supposed to be a big surprise…" Harry's voice broke as yet more tears leaked from his eyes.

Draco's heart broke, seeing the other man like this, and he wrapped the professor in a tight hug. Harry gladly took the offered shoulder to cry upon.

Draco set his mouth near Harry's ear and sang, again, the last lines of his song.

_"You know he wouldn't want you to waste away__  
Not alone, not here, not now, not when__  
He loved you as much as you loved him__  
You know he wouldn't want you to waste away_

_"I know you don't want to think about tomorrow __  
But it is another day__  
And whether you make it a new beginning or not__  
It will come like any other day"_

* * *

* * *

End. Finish. It was fun while it lasted. See that lil box down there in the left corner? [frowns] No, no, your other left. [nods] Yes, that one. Click it and give me your thoughts. Was this story any good? I have a problem with happy endings. I need encouragement!! [winks] Give me a shout!

**Ryo:** No, no. The other people weren't actually from the series. It was just a bunch of names I put together. The general feel was that it was supposed to be like a clipping from a newspaper or something. Sorry if I didn't get that across well enough. [sweatdrop]

Batsutousai


End file.
